


In The Land and of Gods and Monsters

by yue_ix



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Claws, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/F, Fanart, Identity Issues, Magic, Marking, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Rough Sex, Wall Sex, songfanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kali and Jennifer found Court tedious, until they run into each other. Fire rekindles instantly, masks drop, and together they remember how to set each other ablaze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Land and of Gods and Monsters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleete/gifts).



> This is inspired by a combination of Fleete's tropes and kinks lists, with focus on a mix of historical AUs and fantasy AUs. Seeing those two types next to each other in the list made me think of a fairy-type Court. It lead to an idea about Jennifer canonically having a masked identity, Kali seeing right through it during sex, and both getting enthusiastically rougher and tenderer at turns at they unveil each other. 
> 
> I see this ship as a no-hold-barrel kind of deal, where both Kali and Jennifer enjoy having little distinction between destroying and saving each other. It's a precarious balance, but I hope you'll enjoy this, Fleete! :D
> 
> All words and title are lyrics from Lana Del Rey's "Gods & Monsters". This is a shameless song-fanart the way a fic would be a song-fic, because this song is wonderful.

  



End file.
